Project Catch-Up, a six-week residence program of innovative educational experience for disadvantaged junior high youth from American Indian, Chicano, and Anglo ethnic backgrounds, has been in operation on the campus of Western Washington State College since the summer of 1966. Initially funded by the Rockefeller Foundation the original intent of the program was to test whether experienced public school teachers could effect a change in expected high school dropout rate, in low academic achievement, and in negative self-images of area representative disadvantaged youth. Follow-up evaluation of the 311 students who have completed the program shows a reduction in school dropout rate, significant gains in reading and arithmetic skills and more positive views of self-worth. The following report presents the detailed before and after test evaluation of the 1968-1972 summer programs. Again, positive improvements were made by the participants, but these improvements appear to be leveling off as time passes. Refunding is requested for the year 1974-75 for one final evaluation and continued follow-up of participant activities in their respective communities.